Conventionally, medical image diagnoses have been performed using medical images from an X-ray CT (Computed Tomography) apparatus, an MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) apparatus, etc. Recently, the number of images that can be obtained by scanning once has been increased in accordance with the body-axis direction of a detector in a medical image display device getting multi-row. In order to observe such a vast number of image groups efficiently, for example, an image display device as described in PTL 1 and 2 is proposed.
In PTL 1, an image display device having a coordinate display unit with matrix form that shows series data in rows and successive images in columns so that series data and images successive in the body-axis direction can be easily specified is described. Then, the number of images to be displayed etc. can be specified by placing a cursor on the coordinate display unit to display an image on which the cursor is placed and by zooming in/out the cursor.
Also, in PTL 2, an image display method considering position information of an image and thickness in the body-axis direction, an image display method according to how to select an image, etc. are described. According to such medical image display devices described in PTL 1 and 2, successive images can be two-dimensionally displayed using two axes such as a series data axis and a body-axis direction axis.